Decisions
by Eowrah
Summary: Frank Kohanek finally found some peace with himself and the Kindred, when an unexpected third party shows interest in the detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
The following story is based on the world of "Kindred: The Embraced" created and owned by Spelling Entertainment and White Wolf.  
No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made from this.

**Decisions  
****  
**

CHAPTER 1

"Listen, my life's been a bit rough lately. I guess I just... well... overreacted a bit."

"So, all your obsession with vampires and Julian Luna was just an overreaction, Mr Kohanek?"

"Hey, you've no idea what I've been through. I've lost my girlfriend - seen people went up in flames. Man, I already had a talk - dozens of talks - with your kind..."

The psychiatrist glared.

"Shrinks I mean. And this was just the way my mind could best deal with - choosing a culprit who was yet too far away to reach or to explain. But I think... I think I'm over with it."

"No more vampires, Mr Kohanek? Or are you just saying this, so that people won't ask any more questions? People like me - my _kind_."

Frank grinned. "What do you want to hear from me? I told you I'm of sound mind again. I haven't met any real vampire out there - just insane mobsters with some very cruel practices. I finally got that."

"Alright, Mr Kohanek." the psychiatrist nodded in acceptance. "So, let's talk about Mr Luna."

Frank just shrugged. "What about him?"

"You gave the department a very bad reputation more than once with your obsession of jailing this man. But lately I've heard of several private meetings with him. What about this?"

"These _meetings_, as you call tem, were never _private_. We talked business.

"You two shared the same lover? The woman who died?"

Frank gulped. Thinking of Alexandra felt like a stitch in his heart. But this was not the time. "So, you have a clue why I was so mad at him? But it's been months and I'm through with it."

"Really?" the psychiatrist didn't sound convinced.

"As real as can be, doctor. I... Luna proved me that there's no harm coming from him. He's a serious business man, who sometimes has to deal with the wrong people. And if he does, I'm there to get their asses. That's my job, you know?"

The psychiatrist made a note on his pad and continued. "So, what exactly _did_ convince you?"

"Ever heard of Fiori? If you have, you sure know what I'm talking about. So, are we done now?"

The man nodded. "I think I've heard all. Thank you, Mr Kohanek." He reached out a hand for a firm handshake.

"Thanks, Doc. Do I get a stamp? _'Not insane'_?" Frank asked with a cheap grin.

"Your supervisors already are convinced that we can all go back to our normal schedule with you. This session was just a formality." the psychiatrist replied with a friendly voice. "Thanks again for your time."

"Uh hu." was Frank's only reply, but he ignored the strange tingling in the back of his head.

It felt like it took a load of his mind when he finally left the office.

Frank didn't really like lying to his people, but he figured that this was the only possible way for him to go on. Several months ago he had discovered this secret society of blood sucking immortals. Vampires... or Kindred as they called themselves. Of course, no one at the force believed him. And today he was glad they didn't, or else the Kindred would have fucked up their lives as they did with his.

Of course he had tried to find allies, people he could entrust his knowledge to. But he figured that people either labelled him insane or were Kindred themselves. Well, he wouldn't have reacted any different if anyone had told him about the "Living Dead" before.

And now his life was a mess. He couldn't get into a new relationship or searching for new friends among his _fellow mortals_ because he couldn't risk dragging them into the whole affair. He constantly had to watch his back, because although _the prince_ had him under _personal protection_ he was under constant observation of hostile Kindred. And all it took was a single bullet.

And even if these Kindred feared Luna too much, to harm Frank directly, what could keep them from harming the people he loved? Frank had these nightmares of dead bodies surrounding him. Bodies of people he loved, he cared for. Frank didn't really understand which Kindred Law kept them from killing him - if there was any. As much as Frank had learned during the past months, there was only one way to deal with the likes of him. If mortals couldn't forget, they had to be killed or be Embraced.

Well, for some reason unknown to him, they hadn't obliterated his memory of their existence. Maybe he had already seen too much and the trick didn't work on him anymore. Or maybe it was because he had tasted the blood of a Kindred – his beloved Alexandra.

Julian's promise to Alexandra kept him from killing Frank or let him be killed by his kind. Frank didn't really understand why Luna still kept this promise. Of course, he didn't object either, because else he would've been dead meat.

The Embrace was totally out of discussion. Frank had accepted the exigence of their harsh and brutal laws. But it was still beyond his understanding, how someone could feed on blood - not only feed on it, but taking pleasure from it.

Of course, deep down in his mind, he knew that he would have accepted it too, if he had stayed with his beloved Alexandra. Love caused people to do strange things.

So, Frank was still alive, walking between two worlds, belonging to neither of them. And about two months ago, he decided that it was _'the best for both worlds' _if he just played along. Playing by the rules of the Masquerade, he could prevent that other people would share the same fate.

He didn't tell Luna or Sonny about this decision. He just stopped talking about the affair. He ignored the funny remarks by his colleagues, who eventually lost interest in picking at him. Whenever _'strange incidents'_ landed on his desk, instead of Sonny's, he convinced the witnesses that nothing unusual had happened. And he had stopped going after Luna.

This had even surprised Sonny, but when Frank just gave him the cold shoulder upon his remark, Sonny hadn't asked any further.

Yes, this had been only two months ago - a short time after Frank had realized that Sonny was Kindred, too. He had suspected it - though, he couldn't recall where this strange feeling came from.

The day the new Brujah Primogen had paid him a visit at the office, his assumption got stronger than ever. And only a day after, it finally got confirmed.

_We are all around you, Frank._

Now he finally knew what Luna had tried to tell him by that phrase. So, he decided to accept these unwanted circumstances as part of his life. And so far it really went smooth. His colleagues finally accepted him as one of them again; Lt. Kwan stopped treating him like raw eggs and Sonny was taken the chance for making more of his stupid remarks about how insane Frank was for believing in vampires. After all, they both now knew the truth.

Everything went just fine. Didn't it? All he had to do was lying to the people he was ought to trust...

* * *

Shortly after Mr Kohanek had left the office, the middle aged man reached for the phone on his dark oak desk.

"Mr Seidenburg, here. May I speak to… yes, it's important! Please patch me through!" The head of his pen ticked nervously on the pad. "Ah, Joshua, it's good to hear your voice. Now listen, I have some important news for you." The voice on the other end of the line replied something and Seidenburg continued. "Remember that detective I told you about? I think he is ready." There was a short silence and a sudden crack in the line. Seidenburg sighed. "Sorry, I can't tell you more right now, but we will talk again, my friend. Please prepare everything we have discussed earlier." With that, he hung the telephone receiver on the antiquated cradle.

Mr Kohanek had tried his best to convince his boss and his colleagues. But he couldn't fool Seidenburg. He didn't have his degrees in ethology for nothing.

The Society of Leopold had been interested in the young detective since they discovered his knowledge about these vile satanic creatures. It wasn't easy to recruit new members nowadays. The vampires disguised themselves pretty well these days and usually got rid of their mortal enemies as soon as they spotted them.

Frank Kohanek seemed to have slipped through their net, though. He had succumbed to the seduction of one of these creatures, but even if he had been ghouled, the band was broken when the creature got up in flames.

Whatever he had felt for this creature had turned into hatred and wrath. And he searched for a way to destroy the monsters, that surrounded him. But for some reason unknown to Seidenburg, the vampires hadn't killed him – or made him one of them. They tried, of course. But up to date they had not been successful.

Then – only a few weeks ago – a group of vampires had treated him in public. This was indeed a very strange behaviour and could mean only one thing: They feared him; enough to risk their disguise.

And anyone who was feared by the vampires and was _still_ alive was a promising asset to the Society of Leopold.

However, Kohanek's previous behaviour didn't really speak for him. He was a hothead; stubborn, unwarily and indiscreet.  
But something had changed during the past weeks. Maybe Kohanek had realized that fighting in the open was not the way to go. Maybe the time was ready to approach him with an offer. But they had to be sure.

San Francisco was a melting pot and it was already lost to the Vampires. Seidenburg put himself in mortal danger by staying here, but he always liked to stay close to his friends and even closer to the enemy. Maybe it would finally pay off. If they could recruit him and get him out of the city, he could support them with valuable information about the local brood. But Seidenburg knew that they had to act quickly. Kohanek couldn't play this game for long, this was for sure. Neither could Seidenburg. He had already suspected that he was under observance. He had to get out of here.  
Soon.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Sorry for all the strange expressions or wrong grammar. English isn't my native language.  
And thanks a lot for your encouraging feedback. Chapter 2 is just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Frank had planned to visit the Haven, but a note under his doormat had changed his plans.

_"12 am at McKinley Square.  
Don't bring your 'special friends'  
and don't tell anyone if you want  
us to trust you."_

This was new. His 'special friends' could only refer to the Kindred and the McKinley Square was one of the sunniest spots in whole San Francisco. It was also well visited by young children. So, definitely not a place for an ambush, Frank figured. A meeting at high-noon didn't sound like Kindred-style, either. No, the note had to mean something else.

Obviously, he was not only under observance by the Kindred but also by some other group, one who didn't seem be on friendly terms with _them_. Or so it seemed. For an instant he thought about calling Luna, asking him of what he knew.

But he discarded the thought quickly, because that would have been exactly the wrong thing to do. Frank figured that whoever these people were, they were not affiliated with the Kindred.

So, he didn't call Luna nor did he visit the Haven to have a chat with Lillie, whom he had somehow grown fond of. He knew from Luna that her clan was known for their seducers, but sometimes he needed her closeness. After all, there was currently no one else he could get close to without taking the risk of destroying their lives.

These people wanted to be sure that they could trust him. He would not disappoint them - until he knew whom he dealt with.

And just then the shrill ringing of the phone pulled the detective out of his grim thoughts. Quickly Frank headed for the desk.

"Frank, we need to talk…" Damn, it was Luna! If someone was watching him right now, he couldn't have a friendly chit-chat with the Prince of the City.

"Who's there?" he barked into the phone. "Listen, I don't know who you are and I don't wanna know. So, leave me the fuck alone!"

Frank smashed the receiver down. Phew, if someone was truly watching him – probably eavesdropping the phone – that should hopefully convince them, or given them a good laugh. Whatever, Frank felt that he had done the right thing. Luna would understand if he explained it to him later.

He was a bit grumpy that he couldn't go out tonight. So, he just shoved some scalloped potatoes into the microwave, took a beer from the refrigerator and slumped on the couch to watch a random movie on TV.

* * *

Julian Luna was baffled over the strange reaction of the detective and stared at the receiver.

"Got brushed off, uncle?", came from the other side of the room. His niece Sasha was standing in the door frame.

"It was Frank Kohanek." He replied in a serious voice.

"Oh, so you date _him_ now?", Sasha said with a cheeky grin. Julian starred at her for a second and then just shrugged his shoulders and ignored her remark.

"What brings you here, Sasha? Is there a problem with our new Primogen?" he was referring to Cameron. Sasha didn't have a good stand in the Brujah clan from the beginning. Being in love with the Gangrel Primogen didn't make her very popular and being the Prince's niece didn't add to it. Fiori had ordered her unauthorized Embrace and he had paid for this perpetration in the end. But Sasha had also been under the protection of the former Brujah Primogen. Now that he was dead, this protection was gone.

Cameron claimed her as a member of his clan, but he made her feel his despise for Julian and everything that was connected to the Ventrue prince. So did the rest of the local Brujha clan.

"Uh, nuttin'" she muttered. "Have you seen Cash lately?"

Julian shook his head, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen his bodyguard since yesterday evening.

"I haven't" he answered, concerned. "I will contact Lorraina. Maybe she knows about his whereabouts."

Sasha frowned upon the mention of Lorraina's name. She didn't like that Gangrel bitch at all. But if someone knew where Cash was, then it was her. She glued on his butt like flies to…

"Sasha…" Julian warned as he sensed her growing rage. As Brujah she was more susceptible to the beast than he was. And Sasha had always been short-tempered – even as a mortal.

Sasha's eyes turned back to a dark green. "I'm sorry, uncle Julian." she said and turned on her heels.

Julian watched her leave the room and reached for the phone.

"Julian here. Is Cash with you?"

Lorraina on the other side of the line declined. "Haven't seen him since yesterday. I thought he was with you… or that Br… you niece, Sir."

"Neither of both, Lorraina. Listen, I want you to figure out where he is. Please report to me immediately once you've found him and send him over."

Cash usually could take care of himself. Yet, with the roaming Brujah on the streets anything was possible. Fiori's death didn't prove to be the solution of problems at all. In fact, it had made things even more complicated. He would soon have to talk with Cameron about the current situation. Not that he was eager for a meeting with the slayer of his sire. But for a Prince, the city always came first. Personal issues had to stay behind.

Sasha's sudden visit had made him almost forget about the detective's strange behaviour on the phone. Maybe he was in trouble? Julian made a mental note to send some of his men, to see if everything was alright.

The Ventrue looked at the envelope on his desk. It came from the "Asian Art Museum" and its content was quite alarming. As soon as he knew what was going on, he would have to approach the detective with a small request.

* * *

tbc…

Well, I promised to upload the next chapter, didn't I? Sorry that it took me 2 years to do so. '

So, is there more to come? Will you have to wait another 2 years for the next chapter?

I honestly don't know. But I DO know that some of the grammar in this chapter must be horrible. I apologize for this. Feel free to send me your corrections to my FF mailbox :).

Edit: Thanks a lot to Jedipati for some corrections!


End file.
